El escuadrón de anormales
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Quisiéramos qué estuvieras aquí, a nuestro lado, pero eso sería pedirte qué dejaras tus sueños. Crossover Hetalia/Shingeki no Kyojin :3 Colaboración de RutLance -CrystalFairy.
1. La bienvenida

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

¡Hola a todos! Este es un pequeño regalo, comprensible para los que han leído _"Le dije al corazón"_, **Hetalia**, **Shingeki no Kyojin** y alguna que otra cosa que se me escape no son de mi pertenencia. Se le pide una disculpa por anticipado a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto.

* * *

**El escuadrón de anormales.**

_**Capítulo 1:** _¡Bienvenidos a la Legión de Reconocimiento!

El comandante Irvin Smith contempló al nuevo grupo de reclutas, entre los cuáles había algunos bastante inquietos que no paraban de hablar sobre salvar al mundo y ser el héroe, otros qué se asesinaban con la mirada y los qué tenían en su rostro grabada la pregunta_ "¿Cómo diablos me metí en esto?"_

- Aquellos que no deseen ser parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento, pueden marcharse en el acto, no habrá represalias en su contra.-

Rivaille observó detenidamente a aquellos que se retiraban de la formación, algunos eran bastante competentes, pero otros solo iban por la ilusión de tener una vida acomodada dentro de las murallas, y el presentarse ante el comandante Smith era una formalidad que tenían que realizar.

Y se percató de qué uno de los reclutas, de quién se hablara mucho debido a su gran resistencia y aguante, disimuladamente se iba acercando desde su lugar, la penúltima posición de derecha a izquierda de la última línea, hasta quedar en la tercera posición de derecha a izquierda de la primera línea, justo a un lado del novato más destacado de esa generación.

Al ver que nadie más se retiraba, Smith iba a darle la bienvenida a los nuevos reclutas, pero el joven qué se hallara en el segundo lugar de la primera línea rompió líneas y empezó a retirarse lentamente...

- ¿Wellington?-

...seguido de cerca por aquél que se pusiera a su lado.

Al descubrir que era seguido, el joven trató de volver a la formación, pero aquél que le estuviera pisando los talones con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, no lo dejaba en paz, siguiéndolo cada vez más cerca. Smith y Rivaille intercambiaron miradas, ya que la misma conducta se repitió 3 veces.

- _**¡SUFICIENTE!**_ -Wellington Adams, harto de que Ritchie le siguiera, lo tomó de los cabellos con fuerza y empezó a estrellarlo violentamente contra la pared.-_** LEAVE ME ALONE!**_-

- _**¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAH!**_- Se quejaba Ritchie entre golpe y golpe.

- Adams y... -El comandante revisó una lista.- González. Cuando terminen su asunto, vuelvan a las filas para proseguir el protocolo de bienvenida.-

- Lo que nos hacía falta. -Le susurró Rivaille al comandante.- Tenemos al _Escuadrón de anormales_ completo.-

**FIN**

¿Qué les pareció el estreno de Ritchie y Wellington en _Shingeki no Kyojin_? ¡Continuará!


	2. Propósitos

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, Shingeki no Kyojin, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

¡Hola a todos! De nueva cuenta les traemos un nuevo capítulo de este disparatado crossover entre _Hetalia_ y _Shingeki no Kyojin_. Estamos emocionadas por que tenemos 2 reviews, uno de RozenSword y el otro de Batman, ¡no todos los días recibes un review de Batman! :3

_**~*~RozenSword:**_ ¡Gracias por el review _No. 1_! :3 Y no, Wellington no está loco, es sólo que odia al resto de la humanidad, pese a que está dispuesto a pelear por ella, y el amoroso acoso de Ritchie no ayuda mucho que digamos. n.n

_**~*~Batman:**_ ¡Aquí hay un poco más! xD ¡Gracias por el review!

Le agradecemos además a_** emi-arlette**_ por agregar esta historia a favoritos. n.n

¡Y lo qué todos querían ver! El triángulo amoroso entre Wellington (Nueva York), Ritchie (California) y Vick (Nuevo México), ¿no es lindo? :3

La canción_ "Somewhere out there"_ de la película_ "Un cuento americano"_ no la usamos más que para entretenimiento, y no para hacer propaganda, ni nada por el estilo. Pero les recomiendo el cover qué hicieron en la serie de _"Community"_, está genial. ;3

Los _**OC** _aquí presentes son de las autoras, el resto pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

El nombre humano para Nuevo México es Victorio _"Vick"_ Clyde Chávez.

Recuerden, ninguno de los capítulos va a tener secuencia o conexión completa entre ellos, ya qué será random lo que aparezca.

Por último, queremos agradecer al personaje **_Rivaille_ **de **_Shingeki no Kyojin_** por sugerirnos el título de este fanfic, por más raro que se oiga. Ya teníamos publicado el primer capítulo en Facebook, y nada más iba a ser un** Extra** para _"Le dije al corazón"_, pero como les decíamos,_** él**_ nos dio el título adecuado para este fanfic. ._._ ¿Qué rayos nos pasa?_

Disfruten el capítulo. ;D

* * *

**El escuadrón de anormales.**

_**Capítulo 2:** _Propósitos.

Justo por aquellos días en qué iniciaran su entrenamiento para formar parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Keith Shadis, quién fuese el instructor en esos tiempos, se paseaban entre la fila de cadetes, de los cuáles la mayoría lo miraban nerviosos...

- ¡Muy bien, **_señoritas_**!- Les gritó el instructor, dispuesto a repetir la rutina anual de humillarlos, y de ser posible, hacer que desertaran los más frágiles de mente.- ¡De una buena vez les advierto, _**nenitas**_, que no han venido aquí a jugar a la escuelita feliz, ni a hacer amigos!-

Avanzó un poco, y se detuvo frente a un joven de lentes, piel blanca, complexión sumamente delgada, ojos grises, y cabello negro ondulado, el cuál estaba atado...

- ¡A ver usted, pequeño mequetrefe!- Señaló al joven, que se veía más que serio.- ¿Cuál es su motivación al entrar para formar parte de estas filas?-

- ¡Señor!- Saludó de inmediato, sin desviar la mirada ni articular gesto alguno.-¡Estoy aquí para eliminar escorias, alimañas, y una qué otra basura, Señor!-

A más de uno les cayó mal su respuesta, encontrándola bastante presuntuosa. Sin embargo, el instructor notó que, a unos pasos de donde estaban, se hallaba otro recluta de piel aperlada, cabello castaño, con pecas y ojos color ámbar, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Los ojos expertos de quiénes encontraban cada detalle, juraban ver brotar de ese novato cientos de corazones...

- ¡A ver usted! ¿Qué le hace pensar que debe estar aquí?-

- ¡Que estaré al lado de mi querido Wellington!-

Más de uno, incluyendo al instructor, se quedaron con la boca abierta; el mencionado apretó los puños tratando de restringir los impulsos de querer asesinar a Ritchie, y no faltó el que moviera la cabeza en forma de negación...

- Es hombre muerto.-

- ¿Acaso no escuchó, remedo de soldado, que no hemos venido a jugar? ¿Qué hará si usted y su _adorado_ Wellington se quedan sin armas ni equipo, lejos de toda ayuda y rodeados de titanes, quiénes se abalanzarán hacia ustedes con todas las intenciones de despellejarlos vivos?-

- No importa que tan horrible sea el escenario, nosotros estaremos bien.- Le respondió ensanchando su sonrisa y con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos, mientras otro de los reclutas del fondo se echaba a correr, cubriendo con las manos su rostro empapado en llanto.

Unas horas después, desde la cabaña, los muchachos observaban a los castigados correr sin parar por orden del instructor...

- Aquí viene We... Addams. -Todos se acomodaron disimuladamente para no atraer la atención del joven de ojos grises.- Hey, ¿te dijeron al menos por qué te castigaron?-

- No.- El joven se dio vuelta en el acto, encarando a Ritchie.- No me dirijas la palabra, ni ahora, ni nunca.- Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Sin importarle lo que le había dicho, o más bien no oyó lo que le había dicho, Ritchie se sentó en el piso junto con Vick, que ya estaba muy cansado tras correr...

- Hay luna llena.- Dijo de pronto el de cabello castaño sonriendo con tristeza.- La más pequeña de mis hermanitas solía cantarnos una canción.- Abrazó sus rodillas y soltó un suspiro.- Extraño mucho a Claudia Isabel y a Rosa Isabel.-

- Lo sé, Ritchie.- Le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de compañerismo.- Pero piensa que ellas están bien, en donde sea que se encuentren.- No le gustaba ver deprimido a quién fuese el amor de su vida.- Recuerda que también por ellas estás aquí.-

El comentario sorprendió al otro chico, haciendo qué sonriera nuevamente. Volvió a mirar a la luna plateada y comenzó a cantar...

_**Somewhere out there,**_  
_**beneath the pale moonlight,**_  
_**someone's thinking of me,**_  
_**and loving me tonight.**_

Ritchie se puso de pie, sin resistir más las ganas de cantar y bailar bajo la luz del cuerpo celeste que iluminaba los cielos. Vick, sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña flauta de madera qué siempre llevaba consigo, y comenzó a tocarla, para acompañar así a su mejor amigo...

**_Somewhere out there,_**  
**_someone's saying a prayer,_**  
**_that we'll find one another,_**  
**_in that big somewhere out there._**

- ¿Qué están haciendo esos dos?- Comentó alguien desde el interior de la cabaña, haciendo que los demás se acercaran a ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Ni idea.- Le contestó otro.

_**And even though I know**_  
_**how very far apart we are,**_  
_**it helps to think we might be**_  
_**wishing on the same bright star.**_

Los movimientos de Ritchie se complementaban con los Vick, qué también se alzó del suelo para ponerse a bailar, como si toda la vida eso fuera lo único qué hicieran. La voz y el sonido de la flauta armonizaban, llenando el ambiente con una tranquilidad, qué muy pocas veces lograban disfrutar desde el último gran ataque...

**_And when the night wind starts_**  
**_to sing a lonesome lullaby,_**  
**_it helps to think we're sleeping_**  
**_underneath the same big sky!_**

Más de mil pensamientos fugaces pasaron por las mentes de los jóvenes cadetes y de sus superiores; algunos eran sueños que se permitieron soñar, a otros simplemente les robaba una sincera sonrisa, y a los más optimistas les brindaba una pequeña esperanza en el corazón...

_**Somewhere out there,**_  
_**if love can see us through,**_  
_**then we'll be together,**_  
_**somewhere out there,**_  
_**out where dreams**_  
_**come true.**_

- Qué bonita canción.- Comentó un rubio de ojos verdes, que se encontraba en otra cabaña y veía el espectáculo qué ambos novatos ofrecían al resto, quiénes se hallaban aún despiertos, pese a qué era bastante tarde.

Ritchie y Vick chocaron sus manos en lo que se soltaban a reír, intoxicados por una inexplicable alegría, pese al cansancio que sentían...

- ¡Muy bien,_ Equipo de Danza Cultural_!- El instructor Keith Shadis, qué presenció cada estrofa, movimiento y verso, salió de entre las sombras.- ¡Quiero que den 30 vueltas, ahora!-

Media hora después, por órdenes del instructor, dos cadetes se llevaban arrastrando a Vick, quién ya no pudo dar ni una vuelta más, en lo qué Ritchie seguía corriendo en el campo...

- No logro entenderlo.- Se decía el instructor mientras observaba al muchacho de cabello castaño correr.- Sé que lo recomendaron por tener aguante y resistencia pero, no sé que me irrita más; su propósito tan banal, o esa maldita sonrisa qué tiene en el rostro.-

Y efectivamente, Raúl Ricardo González seguía corriendo sin otra cosa en la mente, que le arrancaba una brillante sonrisa...

- ¡Mañana correré a un lado de Wellington!- Y se sonrojaba cada vez que pensaba en el muchacho de tez blanca como la leche, bajo la luz lunar.- **_¡AAAAAAAH, WELLINGTON!_**-

- Stupid moron!.- Maldecía en silencio, tratando de no matar al primero qué se atreviera siquiera a mencionárselo.

**FIN.**


	3. El llanto agridulce

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, Shingeki no Kyojin, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

¡De nueva cuenta, les traigo un pequeño crossover de **Hetalia** con **Shingeki no kyojin** -comprensible solo para los que han leído el fanfic "_**Le dije al corazón**_", aunque no es necesario conocerlo del todo. Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, y los OC's de la Unión Americana le pertenecen a mi hermana RutLance, ¡dénle un aplauso a Joanna Richards, personificación del estado de Vermont!

Pasemos a los reviewses:

_**~*~RozenSword:**_ ¡Gracias por el review! Sobre Ritchie, a él no le importa más que estar al lado de su querido Wellington y el bienestar de sus hermanitas. Pobre Vick, sé qué es difícil para él, pero no pierde las esperanzas tan fácilmente. xD

_**~*~Danni:**_ Ok, sobre los dos reviewses, para ahorrar espacio; 1) Sí, Alfred está ahí, 2) bueno, él tendrá sus motivos, y hay qué considerar que es gracioso verlo metido en esa situación. El instructor es un personaje tanto del ánime como del manga. :3 ¡Gracias por el review!

Disfruten del capítulo. ;D

* * *

**_El escuadrón de anormales._**

**_Capítulo 3: _**El llanto agridulce.

Sasha Braus tenía una mala reputación bien ganada: Tomaba cosas sin permiso, extraía comida, le faltaba al respeto a los superiores cuando le reprendían por ello, su modo de_ "trabajar en equipo"_ no era el más aconsejable, y tendía a ser irritable y escandalosa.

Sin embargo, pasaba por alto a la vista de muchos que era observadora para algunos detalles, y su mirada tenía un objetivo desde hacía unas semanas: Un árbol de manzanas verdes, con una leve tonalidad rosada apenas visible, que se hallaba en un terreno cercado, cuyos dueños usaban para la cría de ganado, tanto vacuno como equino, y alguna que otra cosa, encaminados principalmente para el uso y aprovechamiento de la policía estacionaria, los guardias reales y la División de Reconocimiento y Exploración.

Y tras memorizar el acceso más corto y los horarios exactos en los que tendría el tiempo para ir y volver sin levantar sospecha alguna, decidió ponerse en acción. Esperó a que Eren y Jean empezaran a pelear por nada, comiendo rápido y en silencio su ración, se retiró disimuladamente. Pero por el entusiasmo que le producía poner las manos -y sus dientes- en la _"presa"_, no se percató de que era seguida de cerca.

Al llegar ante el único obstáculo que la separaba del árbol, Sasha esperó paciente a que el criador de caballos, que era llamado Chema por aquellos que lo conocían bien, apagara las luces y se fuera a dormir, más se tensó al distinguir a la chica que criaba vacas acercarse directo a donde estaba ella, con una canasta en manos.

-Juanita, ya es muy tarde, deberías dormir un poco.

-No se preocupe, monsieur José María, solo tomaré unas manzanas para Clara Belle.

La cadete esperó con impaciencia, temiendo que su ausencia fuese notada y, por haber abandonado la zona de entrenamiento, recibiera más que una sanción, pero para su fortuna, la chica de las vacas se alejó tatareando una canción, dejando caer, por accidente, una de las manzanas, que rodó hasta estar al alcance de Braus.

Sin pensarlo más, tomó la manzana, la frotó contra su ropa para retirar cualquier rastro de polvo, y estaba por morderla cuando una mano la detuvo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -Le preguntó un preocupado Armin, quien desde hacía varios días había notado que la chica se ausentaba repentinamente, y temía que la fueran a castigar por ello.- ¡No puedes tomar esto! ¡Te sancionarán!

-Armin tiene razón. -La voz de Eren asustó a ambos, quienes casi gritaron al ver al joven aparecer de repente.- Pero por otra parte no creo que tenga nada de malo si solo tomamos algunas.

-Tú sí me entiendes. -Le dijo con ojos brillantes Sasha mientras se ponía de pie.- Yo tampoco creo que se enojen, por que tienen más árboles ubicados a lo largo de la cerca. Tomemos algunas y vámonos.

-¿Y qué le dirán a los oficiales o al instructor si los descubren? -Preguntó una tercera voz, y los tres casi se abrazan por la sorpresa.

-¡Mikasa, baja la voz! -Le pidió Eren cubriéndole la boca con la bufanda.

-Tranquila, no van a descubrirnos. -Sasha escondió en su ropa la manzana que tuviera en manos.

-Así es, además, vamos a compartirlas con los demás. -Le aseguró Armin, y aunque la chica de las papas quiso replicar, tanto Ackerman como Jaeguer le dijeron que no la ayudarían si no lo hacían así.

En unos minutos, regresaron a la cabaña en la que tomaran sus alimentos, sintiendo un gran alivio al ver que la mayoría no había terminado aún al presenciar otra golpiza que Addams le diera a Ritchie por las tonterías de siempre, y se metieron cuidando de cerrar disimuladamente las ventanas para no ser descubiertos por los oficiales o el instructor.

-¿Y ustedes en dónde estaban? -Les preguntó Thomas tras ver cómo Wellington, seguido de Ritchie, abandonaban la cabaña.- ¿Y qué traen ahí?

-¡Sorpresa! -Dijo Sasha mostrando las manzanas, y más de uno se acercó a verlas.- Encontramos un árbol y decidimos traer algunas.

-¡Manzanas! -Connie se acercó y tomó una en manos.- En el pueblo donde vivía se daban, pero como el fruto y la madera del árbol eran apreciados, casi siempre se vendían a las gentes del centro. Casi no recuerdo el sabor, pero eran deliciosas.

-Yo probé una hace un par de años. -Dijo Marco dibujando una gran sonrisa en el rostro.- Un oficial estaba comiendo una, pero se le cayó, y me la regaló para que no se desperdiciara. Era roja, pero tenía un sabor muy dulce.

Tras dividir las manzanas por mitades, cada cadete procedió a darle una gran mordida, pero no contaron con que la variedad de manzana que tenían en manos era la Granny Smith, que se caracterizaba no solo por su textura, su resistencia a la oxidación y por ser ideal para comidas y postres, sino por que era ácida.

Bastante ácida.

-¿¡Qué rayos!? -Jean casi escupe la manzana.- ¿No se supone que son dulces?

-No lo entiendo.- Marco tenía en sus ojos, al igual que otros cadetes, unas enormes lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.- No creí que fueran tan amargas.

-Pues a mi no me importa. -Dijo Christa mordiendo de nueva cuenta su media manzana.- La comeré como si fuera el manjar más exquisito del mundo.

-Idiotas. -Dijo Annie dejando su mitad en manos de Berthold, quien no evitó sonrojarse.

**FIN**

_No sé ustedes, pero a mi me caen muy bien esos chicos, y también me gustan las Granny Smith, sobretodo con caramelo :3 ¡Ánimo y nos estamos leyendo!_


	4. Asegurando el futuro

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, Shingeki no Kyojin, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

¡Hola a todos! Y seguimos con este crossover de _Hetalia_ con _Shingeki no Kyojin._ Como saben, los personajes no nos pertenecen, excepto los_** OC** _de la Unión Americana y Chema. n.n

**_Fe de erratas:_** Recordarán que en el segundo capítulo menciono a un joven rubio de ojos verdes, pues bien, el error era que los ojos eran azules. u.u Yo, a diferencia de mi hermana, no estoy viendo el ánime y he visto apenas las páginas suficientes para componer un capítulo.

Bien, ahora pasemos a los reviewses:

_**~*~RozenSword:**_ Je, je. :3 Es que esas manzanas sólo sirven para los postres y acarameladas. Esos no serán los únicos personajes qué saldrán a lo largo de este disparatado crossover, sólo hay qué darles su tiempo para que hagan su entrada. Bueno, no todo es como lo piensa uno en esta vida. ¡Gracias, aquí hay otro capítulo! :D

_**~*~Batman Return**__**:**_ xD Take it easy, pal! Sólo intentamos alegrar un poco entreteniéndolos. :3 A nosotras también nos cae muy bien Sasha, invariablemente de todo, es un personaje muy gracioso. n.n

._. Ahora bien, con respecto a tu petición de yaoi mexicano, sí, sí lo voy a seguir haciendo, digo, tengo varias historias yaoi o shonen-ai con Chema, sólo que no he tenido ni el tiempo y la salud requeridas para continuar. Sé que la sección de México ha sido, digamos, injustamente invadida por el Fem!México, y digo injustamente ya que el mismo Hetalia ha sido clasificado como yaoi. No tengo problemas con qué sea hetero, pero debes tomar en cuenta qué muchos tienen una mentalidad cerrada aún hoy en día, y puede ser por ese modo de pensar que no permitan darle paso a este género y lo dejen morir. Clint Eastwook, un gran actor y hombre, dijo una vez **_"Dejen que las personas elijan el modo en qué desean vivir"_**, y tiene razón, porqué encima de todo, es la felicidad lo qué uno busca sobre todas las cosas, y la aceptación entre los demás para que esa felicidad pueda crecer y fortalecerse al paso de los años.

Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, un saludo para ti también, y aquí tienes otro capítulo. Como regalo a esta súplica, qué por cierto me sacó de onda ya que existen más fanfickers del yaoi como **_Saiyo Youko_**, _**Aishiteru-sama** _(pero ya casi no leo últimamente sus fics.), _**Seiryu Hiro**_ (qué esperemos nos sorprenda con su próxima historia) y alguno que otro qué no recuerdo sus nicks pero nos han deleitado con cada capítulo qué publican y esperemos que la inspiración no les abandone; ejem, como decía, mi siguiente actualización (dejando fuera lo relacionado con_ "Mr. Lonely"_) será **RusMéx** y espero que sea del calibre adecuado. xD

Recuerden,_** *MEAOW***_ es una grosería censurada.

Disfruten del capítulo. ;D

* * *

**_El escuadrón de anormales._**

**_Capítulo 4: _**Asegurando el futuro.

Como parte de su entrenamiento, debían saber tanto cómo operaba el mecanismo de maniobras tridimensional , así como también debían saber el cómo armarlo. Por lo qué el instructor se paseaba entre las mesas de los cadetes, con el material requerido para ensamblar dicha herramienta. Pero al pasar por la mesa en donde estaba Ritchie, se detuvo en seco...

- ¿Qué se supone qué es eso?- Señaló a lo qué estaba armando.

- Una maqueta, señor Shadis.- Le respondió muy sonriente.

Soltó un manotazo sobre la mesa, haciendo saltar las piezas restantes, mientras qué Ritchie abrazaba su maqueta en forma de casita...

- **_¡NO ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA HACER CASAS DE MUÑECAS, GONZÁLEZ!_**- Gritó furioso el instructor y le golpeó repetidas veces con un dedo en la cabeza.- ¿Acaso su cerebro de mosca olvidó todo lo qué vieron esta mañana?-

- Usted dijo que lo qué hiciéramos sería para asegurar nuestro futuro.- Se explicó el muchacho pecoso.- Por lo qué construí una casita a escala en donde viviremos Wellington y yo muy felices.- Señaló una de las tantas ventanitas de la maqueta.- Mire, aquí está él, y aquí estoy yo.- Sonrió.- ¿Verdad qué es una casa bonita?-

Y tras golpearse la cara con la mano, decidió no hacer un coraje innecesario y les permitió salir temprano de la clase al momento de terminar con el ensamblado. Tras qué fuera el instructor, Reiner y otros cadetes, se acercaron a donde Ritchie, quién estaba más concentrado en agregar los últimos detalles a su maqueta...

- ¡Ay! ¡El columpio no se mueve!- Se quejó al ver que la miniatura no funcionaba como quería.

- Oye, ¿no crees qué estás tomando esto demasiado a la ligera?- Le comentó Jean, sin ocultar su fastidio.- Un día de estos te vas a ver en verdaderos problemas, y no vas a saber qué hacer.-

- ¡Pero no es mi culpa!- Se defendió Ritchie.- ¡El instructor nos dijo qué hiciéramos algo para asegurar nuestro futuro! Y en esta casita viviremos Wellington y yo muy enamorados.-

Reiner puso una de sus manos sobre la de Ritchie para qué le prestara atención, al lograrlo, se sentó sobre la orilla de mesa...

- Mira, no tiene nada de malo soñar con el futuro, es un lindo ideal, el vivir tranquilamente con aquellos qué amas.- Tomó una de las cuchillas y la sostuvo por un instante.- Pero justo ahora, en estos momentos, lo qué el instructor quería qué entendieras era qué debemos emplear todo lo qué hemos aprendido para asegurar el presente. Porqué de lo contrario, no tendremos un futuro y eso, será lamentable.-

La mayoría se conmovió con esas palabras, dichas con tal seguridad, qué algunos le pusieron empeño a su empresa, y no faltó quién se limpiara un par de lágrimas de sus ojos...

- Estuvo muy bueno tu discurso, Reiner.- Le comentó Annie.- El único problema fue que el idiota qué debía oírlo, se fue apenas le quitaste la vista de encima, se fue detrás de su _"Wellington."_-

Y justamente se oían los chillidos de Ritchie, qué a través de la ventana, varios observaban cómo el de ojos grises lo golpeaba con la maqueta...

**FIN.**

Esa tarde, el comandante Smith encontró a Rivaille en el cuarto de manufacturas, viendo fijamente la maqueta qué hiciera Ritchie...

- ¿Es lo qué creo que es?- Le preguntó.

- Sí.- Contestó estoico.- ¿Cómo podría la maqueta de una casa ayudar en la lucha contra los titanes?-

- No lo sé.- Se acercó el comandante Smith y poniendo sus manos en las rodillas, vio de cerca la maqueta.- Pero está muy bien detallada.-

No resistió el impulso de abrir la pequeña puerta, haciendo qué se activara un minúsculo mecanismo, logrando que varios cerillos qué fungían como antorchas se encendieran, iluminando la casa...

- ¿Cómo ideó esto?- Tomó la casita en sus manos para verla aún más de cerca.

- No lo sé, pero el día qué lo pongan a operar cañones, esperemos que no los cargue con flores y dispare a los titanes para derribarlos con su fragancia.-

- ¿Qué no se supone qué tienen gas comprimido estas partes de...?-

***PUM***

Tronó la pequeña maqueta a los pocos segundos de qué se encendieran los cerillos, dejando a ambos hombres cubiertos de hollín y con trozos de metal en el cabello...

- **_*MEAOW*_**-


	5. La cabalgata mortal

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, Shingeki no Kyojin, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

¡Hola a todos! Y seguimos con este crossover de _Hetalia_ con _Shingeki no Kyojin._ Como saben, los personajes no nos pertenecen, excepto los_** OC** _de la Unión Americana y Chema. n.n

_**~*~RozenSword: **Así es, y lo más sorprendente es que la pobre casita aguantó todos los porrazos cuando Wellington la usó para golpear a Ritchie, gracias por tu review._

_****__**~*~emi-arlette: **__Gracias por tu review, aunque los personajes OC's que salen no son ciudades o micronaciones, son los estados de la Unión Americana -o sea, los estados que conforman a Estados Unidos-; al momento, han salido Nueva York (Wellington), California (Ritchie), Nuevo México (Vick), Vermont (Joanna o Juanita como le dice Chema), y Chema que es México -el OC creado por mi hermana RutLance-, y quizá salgan más, ya sea aquí o en "Le dije al corazón", pero eso está en veremos :3_

_****__****__**~*~Danni: **____¡Hola compañero! Pues para ser honestas, este fic lo actualizamos cada que podemos, no tenemos fecha fija -para ningún fic, dicho sea de paso xD-, la ficha de Vermont saldrá en su momento, y Clara Belle es la mascota de ella. El por qué se sonrojó Berthold con Annie queda claro en una parte del manga -cap 46 o 47, no recuerdo cual- cuando Reiner habla con él. Sobre tu segundo review, Ritchie se pierde muy rápido en sus ensoñaciones, y Rivaille, bueno, no podemos decir mucho al respecto, solo hace un comentario de acuerdo al caso. Y sobre el gas, considera que está a presión y no sabemos con exactitud que tipo de gas sea, solo trolleamos un poco. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que este capítulo te guste._

_______**~*~Chelita:** ______No es que el instructor y Rivaille sean malos, sí entienden los sentimientos y sueños de Ritchie, pero son más celosos de sus deberes, de ahí que sean como son, y sobre Wellington, no hay remedio. Gracias por el review._

_**~*~Darth Vader**__**: **Ritchie es una cajita de sorpresas, solo que aún no se ha visto en la necesidad de mostrar de lo que realmente está hecho xD Sobre los gustos y preferencias, tanto de los que leen como de los que escriben, no se puede hacer mucho realmente, tenemos derecho a la libre expresión, y lo digo por todos. Así que no te preocupes, yo también escribiré yaoi, pero primero debo atender pendientes. Es un gusto saber que te gustan nuestros fics, y le echaremos ganas. Gracias por tu review, los abrazos, el tequila, los tamales y el carro._

___**~*~Scarecrow101: **Gracias por el review, compañero, y no te preocupes, si te divierte, que te valga si los conoces o no :3_

Disfruten del capítulo. ;D

* * *

**_El escuadrón de anormales._**

**_Capítulo 5:_ **_La cabalgata mortal_.

A pocos días de iniciado el entrenamiento de tropas, Keith Shadis llevó a los novatos a un campo de práctica con diversos obstáculos y, tras hacerlos calentar un rato, los formó a todos para enterarlos del tipo de práctica que realizarían ese día.

-Cómo han de saber... -Les dijo mientras caminaba entre las filas, observando detenidamente las reacciones de cada integrante del grupo.- Es de crucial importancia para los futuros soldados el saber cabalgar en toda la clase de terreno. Esto los puede llevar no solo a sobrevivir, sino a aumentar sus posibilidades de no ser sólo un _patético_ saco de carne andante y realicen algo útil _para variar_, como evitar que los titanes devoren a un elemento más prometedor de lo que ustedes jamás serán, o de llevar con éxito un mensaje que signifique la esperanza o salvación de la humanidad.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar dichas palabras, José María Itzae, el criador de caballos, trajo consigo una considerable cantidad de equinos y un pony.

-Le dije que solo trajera caballos. -Le dijo el hombre clavando la vista en el animalito.

-Si, lo sé, señor Chabelo, pero la Legión requirió unos caballos de emergencia, y la guardia del Rey tuvo broncas hace poco y necesitaron caballos con urgencia, pero no se apure, Tobodino es un pony manso y obediente, no les dará problemas. Y si los da, solo llámenlo por su nombre.

Las caras de más de uno se descompusieron, tanto de risa como de terror, al escuchar cómo el moreno se dirigía al instructor, pero al ver que éste no arremetía en su contra, trataron de guardar la compostura para evitar un castigo.

-¡Atención todos! ¡Cada cadete tomará un caballo, va a ensillarlo y deberá recorrer la ruta completa, empezando ahora mismo! ¡Aquellos que posean experiencia sean útiles para variar y apoyen a los que desconocen aquello que deben hacer!

Todos empezaron a organizarse por grupitos, algunos disfrutando la atención que sus compañeros les prestaban a sus palabras, y no faltaban los que seguían la política de "_hágalo usted mismo_".

Más el desorden no se hizo esperar, ya que algunos empezaron a molestar a sus compañeros, el caballo de Eren se arrojó al suelo, revolcándose frenéticamente tras ser ensillado, y Ritchie tomó una cuerda, armó un lazo y empezó a gritar y reír como loco mientras daba vueltas con el caballo.

-¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota? -Preguntó al borde de la ira el instructor.

-Pos parece que se prepara para una fiesta charra. -Le respondió Chema tras dar un vistazo rápido antes de dirigirse hasta donde estaba Eren para ayudarle.

En lo que el hombre trataba de imponer orden de nueva cuenta, y mandaba a Ritchie a traer agua para los caballos, Chema descubrió que la silla que el novato le puso al equino tenía desperfectos, lo que provocó que el pobre animal se lastimara, de ahí que no quisiera levantarse del suelo.

-¡Don Chabelo! ¡Voy a llevarme a _Hermenegildo_, está lastimado! -Y dichas esas palabras, el moreno se retiró del campo.

Un rato después, en el cual se decidió que Christa cabalgara en el pony, que Eren usara el caballo que le quitaron a Ritchie y que Alfred F. Jones gritara a todo pulmón que era el héroe y salvaría al mundo, cabalgando hacia el horizonte hasta perderse de vista, regresando únicamente el caballo, Shadis empezó la evaluación de los cadetes, anotando mentalmente el desempeño de los mismos.

-¡Ackerman!

_"Rápida, eficaz, pero descuidada."_

-¡Leonhardt!

_"Demasiado cautelosa."_

-¡Braus!

_"Hábil, pero descuidada y escandalosa."_

-Puede que sea mi imaginación. -Le dijo Sasha al instructor al terminar el recorrido de prueba.- Pero esas ramas parecían tener forma de manos y garras gigantes.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta. -Shadis puso una expresión muy dura en su rostro, lo que hizo que la jovencilla retrocediera.- ¡Renz!

Christa se preparó para cumplir con el entrenamiento, pero Tobodino no solo ignoró sus órdenes, sino que se desvió, trotando lentamente, para comer pasto fresco.

-¡Pony, no! -Le dijo tratando de controlar al animal, sin éxito.- ¡Pony no!

_"Será un milagro si sobrevive."_

-¡Springer!

El instructor estaba realizando una buena evaluación del cadete, pero ésta se vio afectada cuando, al saltar en un pozo profundo con agua, salió el caballo sin jinete.

-_**¡PUAJ! ¡CASI ME AHOGO!**_ -Gritó tras emerger, aferrándose al suelo seco para no caer de nueva cuenta.

-A la próxima ajuste adecuadamente la silla. ¡Arlett!

El rubio, animado por sus mejores amigos, tomó las riendas con determinación, haciendo al caballo galopar con ahínco.

-¡Tu puedes Armin!

_"Nada mal para su primera vez cabalgando..."_

Sin embargo, el caballo frenó de golpe al primer obstáculo, provocando que el ojiazul saliera volando por encima de los troncos, aterrizando en el suelo sobre su retaguardia.

-_**¡AAAAAAAAAAAY!**_

-No estuvo tan mal para su primera vez. A la próxima, intente cruzar con todo y caballo. ¡Jaeger!

Tratando de hacer el menor tiempo posible, Eren presionó al caballo para cruzar a la brava todos los obstáculos, llegando a la meta con arañazos en el cuerpo y ramas en el cabello.

-Dígame cadete, ¿qué se siente llegar al sitio de batalla con la mitad del cuerpo? -Y antes de que le respondieran, el instructor señaló al siguente.- ¡Kirschtein!

Tras escuchar la "_crítica constructiva_" que el comandante le diera a Eren, Jean procuró realizar el recorrido de una manera más eficiente que la de su rival de amores. Y al notar cómo éste lo observara fijamente, decidió alardear un poco para molestarlo y tener la atención de Mikasa.

-¡Mira esto, Eren, sin manos...!

_***ZAZ***_

Por no prestar atención al frente, y al estar de pie sobre la silla, quedó colgado de la rama de un árbol por unos segundos, cayendo de espaldas planas al suelo de inmediato.

_"Y sin conciencia."_

-¡Chávez!

Contrario a lo que esperaban, Vick no había ensillado al caballo, e incluso le quitó las riendas al equino. Subió con agilidad, tomándolo de la crin, y emprendió el recorrido con habilidad, guiando al caballo mediante la inclinación de su cuerpo, y al llegar a la meta, lanzó un grito y jaló la crin, haciendo que el animal se postrara en dos patas y relinchara con fuerza.

-Felicidades Chávez, tiene futuro como mensajero.

Pero a pesar de que fue un cumplido, Vick casi se cayó al suelo completamente deprimido, viéndose rodeado por otros cadetes.

-Ve el lado bueno. -Le decía Marco para animarlo.- Los mensajeros son muy importantes para...

-_**MOTHER******!**_

Todos voltearon a ver a Wellington, quien no solo tuviera problemas con el caballo, sino que además había sido arrojado al suelo, dándose el equino a la fuga.

-¿Acaso está de vacaciones, Addams? ¡Vaya ahora mismo por el caballo! -Le ordenó el instructor.

-Si tanto lo quiere... -Le respondió mientras tomaba sus lentes y sacudía el polvo de sus ropas.- Vaya usted por él.

-_**¡OOOOOH!**_

Dos horas después...

-¡Ya volví! -Ritchie regresó de su misión, sudado pero con los ánimos en alto.- ¿Ya es el turno de Wellington?

-Hace casi una hora que se terminó el entrenamiento.- Le dijo Reiner, mientras veía a Alfred volver del horizonte.- Y el instructor no se ve muy feliz con tu regreso. ¿Acaso fuiste a llevarle agua a todos los caballos del muro?

Y cuando fueron llamados a formarse de nueva cuenta...

-Cadetes, les puedo asegurar que, si estuviéramos en una situación de peligro real, todos ustedes, _**sin excepción**_, habrían muerto. -En el instante que dijera eso, Christa, aún sobre el pony, cruzó la línea de meta, ubicada justo al lado de Shadis.- Felicidades Renz, _concluyó_ el recorrido. -La chica bajó la cara, apenada, y el instructor siguió con su discurso.- Espero que reflexionen muy bien acerca de su desempeño del día de hoy. Mañana retomaremos el entrenamiento, pero empleando un palo...

-¿Vamos a jugar a la piñata? -Preguntó emocionado Ritchie, y más de uno se dio una palmada en la cara.- ¿Qué? :D

**FIN**

:3 Lo sé, le dije a varios que iba a hacer un capítulo con Idaho, pero tuve muchas señales para hacer este, ¡no desesperen, que seguimos en la marcha!


	6. Carta

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, Shingeki no Kyojin, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

¿Cómo están todos? Espero qué bien o de perdido, que no les vaya tan mal. Aquí tenemos otro capítulo más, y esperamos qué sea de su agrado. n.n

Y en esta ocasión, aparecen estados mexicanos; _Claudia Isabel González,_ la personificación de Baja California Norte; _Rosa Isabel González_, personificación de Baja California Sur; y _Bibiana Vázquez Kino_, la personificación de Sonora. n.n Ellas tres son nuestras**_ OC_**'s qué aparecieron en el segundo capítulo de _"Le dije al corazón"_ :3

Pasemos al review:

**_~*~RozenSword:_** ¡Gracias por el comentario! Créenos, esa es nuestra única intención en el mundo, hacer reír a los demás. :3 Y no te preocupes porqué sea grande o pequeño, para nosotras es más que suficiente. n.n

Disfruten del capítulo. ;D

* * *

**_El escuadrón de anormales._**

**_Capítulo 6: _**_Carta._

Una tarde, tras finalizar una serie de vueltas por cortesía de Ritchie...

- ¡Uff!- Connie se dejó caer al suelo de bruces.- ¡Estoy muerto!-

- Ritchie, no sé cómo diablos le haces para qué el instructor se enoje contigo, y de paso con nosotros, diariamente.- Le reclamó Jean al chico pecoso.

- Bueno, es qué el señor Shadis tiene muy poca paciencia.- Le respondió Ritchie.- Él sabe perfectamente que yo sólo quiero estar con Wellington y nadie más.-

Se quedaron viendo unos a otros y movieron la cabeza en forma negativa, ya qué no tenía caso el tratar de razonar con él, en lo qué Wellington trataba por todos los medios de ignorarlo para no tener una jaqueca. De pronto, se dieron cuenta de qué un caballo venía a toda velocidad rumbo a donde estaban ellos...

- Miren.- Armin señaló directo al equino.- Parece que alguien viene.-

- ¿Será un mensajero?- Preguntó Marco sin recibir una respuesta.

El jinete, que estaba cubierto del rostro, sacó un lazo, el cuál comenzó a girarlo en el aire. Ya al estar más cerca de ellos, lo lanzó y atrapó a Ritchie...

- ¿Ah?-

Y antes de qué alguien hiciera algo, el jinete arreó el caballo, jaló a Ritchie y se lo llevó consigo...

-**_ ¡AAAAAAAH, WELLINGTON!_**- Chilló el chico.-**_ ¡AYÚDAME!_**-

Y desaparecieron tras una nube de polvo...

- Tenemos qué ir por él, ¿no?-

**.~o0o~.**

Mientras tanto, a varios metros de ahí, el jinete detuvo al caballo y dejó caer a su rehén al suelo...

- ¡Ay!- Chilló Ritchie al chocar contra el suelo.- Mira, no sé quién seas ni qué quieras conmigo, pero yo amo con todo mi corazón a Wellington y sólo a él pertenezco, por lo qué pierdes tu tiempo...-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se echó a reír el jinete y se descubrió el rostro.- ¡No has cambiado nada, Ritchie!-

- ¡Bibi!- Se sorprendió al ver a la chica morena.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

La muchacha de cabello negro se bajó del caballo y se acercó a Ritchie...

- Sólo pasé a verte.- Comenzó a desatarlo.- Y de paso, a darte un encargo de tus hermanas.-

- ¿De Claudia Isabel y Rosa Isabel?- Le preguntó.- ¿Cómo están ellas? ¿Están bien?-

- Tranquilo.- Lo tomó de los hombros y le besó en ambas mejillas.- Ellas están en buenas manos.-

Un momento después, Bibiana montaba nuevamente su caballo y le entregó una pequeña bolsa a Ritchie, junto con una carta...

- Lamento el haberte secuestrado, pero era la única manera en qué me pondrías atención, Ritchie, sin Wellington cerca.- Jaló las riendas para arrear el caballo.- ¡Les daré tus saludos a las gemelas!-

Y así sin más, se alejó a toda velocidad. Ritchie entonces revisó el contenido de la bolsa, y se sentó en el suelo para poder leer tranquilamente la carta...

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Miren, ahí está!-

Se aproximaron a donde Ritchie estuviera sentado, sólo para encontrarlo llorando a lágrima viva. Detuvieron sus caballo, y Vick se dejó caer a un lado de él...

- ¿Ritchie, estás bien?- Le preguntó preocupado.- ¿No te hicieron nada?-

- No, estoy bien.- Se limpió las lágrimas.- Era Bibi, me trajo noticias de mis hermanitas.-

Algunos intercambiaron miradas, pensando posiblemente lo peor...

- Ellas... ¿están bien?-

- Sí. Están bien.- Se cubrió nuevamente los ojos.- Están... bien.-

Nadie dijo nada en ese momento, y no porqué no tuvieran qué decir. Hasta qué Wellington, quién fuera arrastrado por los demás, habló...

- Debemos irnos, antes de qué noten nuestra ausencia.-

- Tienes razón.-

Y así, todos volvieron al campamento montando sus caballos, y aunque Vick se moría de ganas porqué Ritchie fuera con él, dejó qué se fuera con Wellington, aunque éste no quisiera...

- Mis hermanas te mandan sus saludos, Wellington.- Y sacó algo de la pequeña bolsa.- Y te envían esto.-

La manzana verde pasó de las manos de uno al otro, tras observarla, Wellington no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo al respecto...

_~"Por favor..."~_

- Cuando... cuando puedas.- Sintió que le ardían levemente las mejillas.- Diles que les doy las gracias.-

- Sip.- Se sonrió dulcemente y se quiso abrazar a él.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses, o aquí mismo te dejo.- Lo amenazó.

-**_ ¡OK!_**- Respondió feliz.

**FIN.**

_"Ricardo:_

_Esperamos que al leer esta carta, estés bien de salud, hermano. Todos los días rezamos por ti, Wellington, Victorio y los demás, aguardando el día en qué podamos volver a vernos de nuevo._

_Quisiéramos qué estuvieras aquí, a nuestro lado, pero eso sería pedirte qué dejaras tus sueños de lado._

_Bibi nos prometió que te entregaría personalmente esta carta, y todos los besos qué noche tras noche deseamos darte, Ritchie, sabemos qué no te negarás a recibirlos porqué ella es tu mejor amiga._

_Por favor, cuídate mucho, nosotras nos esforzamos día tras día ayudando en lo qué podemos para qué estés muy, muy orgulloso, así como lo estamos de ti._

_Te queremos y te extrañamos._

_Tus hermanas Claudia Isabel y Rosa Isabel._

_**P. D.** La manzana es para Wellington, sabemos qué se pondrá muy contento cuando la reciba de tus manos, porqué es su favorita."_


End file.
